


Love is a Four Letter Word…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Drabble, Love, Love is a Four Letter Word…, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has finally fallen in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Four Letter Word…

Title: Love is a Four Letter Word…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian has finally fallen in love…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Love is a Four Letter Word…**

“Just coffee, Deb.”

“You look like someone just ran over your puppy.”

“I can’t do it anymore. I thought I could but I can’t; I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I know. I’m surprised it’s lasted as long as it has, to be honest. Five years is along time to be married to someone you don’t love.”

“I tried; I really tried to be what he wanted.”

“I know you did, but you can’t sacrifice your life and call it love. But there’s more; you’re in love aren’t you.”  
“How do I tell Michael I’m in love with someone new?”

The End...


End file.
